<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretending to sleep on your best friend’s shoulder by supermarketstranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553099">pretending to sleep on your best friend’s shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermarketstranger/pseuds/supermarketstranger'>supermarketstranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, but not really, fake sleeping, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermarketstranger/pseuds/supermarketstranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a car ride from god knows where to matsukawa’s house. however, oikawa finds himself laying on iwaizumi’s shoulder and his mind racing with thoughts. basically a long and drawn out interaction that leads to nowhere?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretending to sleep on your best friend’s shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OIKAWA AND IWA CUZ I AM EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE #BESTFRIENDSTOLOVERS #YOUWISHTHATWASYOUHUH<br/>wow uhm based on real events because i am the epitome of sadness and unrequited love for your best friend!! also first fic moment :P i wrote this literally an hour ago at 12am because, once again, i am sad. enjoy my poorly written and unedited story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>how could he have gone all his life without realizing this?</p><p><br/>iwaizumi hajime completely and unequivocally smells like strawberry mentos.</p><p><br/>although oikawa feels likes it’s been in the back of his head the whole time -waiting for a name to be put to the scent- it is only now that oikawa is able to recognize it. now, as his head is laying, somewhat uncomfortably, on iwaizumi’s shoulders. now, as he is too scared to move and disrupt the moment of stillness oikawa was finally able to achieve. now, as he was itching for iwaizumi’s head to inch a bit closer and a bit lower just to rest on top of his own.</p><p>twenty minutes into the car ride, oikawa’s breaths are deep and hopefully feigning sleep, which is what he’s supposed to be doing. however, the mere proximity of the both of them in the backseat of matsukawa’s car was simply too much for oikawa to handle today. matsukawa had already been bugging oikawa about his apparently “hopeless” crush on iwaizumi and the thought of what matsukawa would say when they finally reached his house had caused oikawa’s mind to do all sorts of buzzing.</p><p>therefore, oikawa was now busy thinking about strawberry mentos. what would he do when iwaizumi went to wake him up? would he wake up instantly? slowly?</p><p>oikawa knew he could fake sleeping but waking up just seemed so difficult. once again oikawa pushed those worries out of his mind and traded them in for new ones. did iwaizumi feel the same butterflies as he did right now? or maybe oikawa should just stop pretending to sleep and sit up straight because this was ridiculous and he was probably hurting iwaizumi and his sleeping and exaggerated breaths were so obviously an imitation. and just like that, another deep breath from oikawa causes him to inhale the sweet scent he was thinking about before. strawberry mentos again and again and again. each time he breathed in.</p><p>all of this thinking and remembering and scent naming distracted oikawa from the inevitable fact that his and iwaizumi’s contact will break eventually and he’d get right back up and search for another moment to graze hands or link arms or bump shoulders.</p><p>and there it was. the slight jerk of the car and then the loud stop.</p><p>iwaizumi turned his head almost as if to mumble sweet nothings into oikawa’s ear, but oikawa knew better. he was reminded of that when he felt a small jab in his side, trying to wake him up. and then another small push on his shoulder, which was finally accompanied with a quiet “oikawa,” as if testing if oikawa was truly asleep.</p><p><br/>unaware of the drowsiness he’d actually been experiencing, oikawa stirred next to iwaizumi and incoherent sounds stumbled out of his mouth.<br/>he was finally able to pop his head up as iwaizumi sighed. silently iwaizumi’s fingers managed to card through oikawa’s tangled hair. all the while their eyes were held by one another, iwaizumi was able return oikawa’s hair back to its original state.</p><p><br/>without any acknowledgment of the eternity of eye contact they shared, iwaizumi gently lifted himself from the car and walked up towards the steps of matsukawa’s house with oikawa treading behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>